fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). |-|FNAF2= Toy Freddy is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, also being a titular antagonist. He is Freddy Fazbear's "redesigned" counterpart from the past and an improved replacement of Freddy's pre-rebuilt incarnation by the name of Withered Freddy, serving as the mascot of the newly refurbished Freddy Fazbear's Pizza before its closure suggested by Phone Guy during Night 6 and the voice of Dean Wendt. Appearance Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it. He also wears a small black top hat with a red stripe. In his right hand he holds a silver and black microphone. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering the Office, his eyes turn to a glossy-black that cause his eyes to look empty. Behaviour Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside the Office and heads towards the night guard from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, and Withered Chica. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to attack when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a Game Over. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and repeat his cycle. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Freddy is active are listed as follows: *New & Shiny *Freddy's Circus *Cupcake Challenge *Fazbear Fever *Golden Freddy |-|FNAF3= Toy Freddy only appears as an empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 from inside the Office, along with the other "new" animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance All that can be made out of Toy Freddy's remains are his head and top hat. No other parts can be seen in the box. |-|FNAF4= Like most of the other original animatronics, Toy Freddy doesn't have any appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine at the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Freddy makes one minor appearance in Night 3's minigame, where a little girl from the playground can be seen having minifigures of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. They appear to retain the same overall design as his animatronic counterpart, and this is his only appearance in the entire game. Furthermore, Toy Freddy's minifigure doesn't seem to carry a microphone, although this could be due to minigame restrictions. |-|UCN= Toy Freddy returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour " He sits in the Parts and Service room playing Five Nights with Mr. Hugs on his big screen TV. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from jumpscaring him. " - Menu description Toy Freddy is described as being retired and sits in Parts/Service (CAM08) playing a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's titled "Five Nights With Mr. Hugs" on a large flat screen TV set. The game is shown to have three main hallways, and the character named Mr. Hugs may appear on each hallway camera at any given time. Each hallway also has a door which can block Mr. Hugs from jumpscaring Toy Freddy. The goal of the player is to discern which hallway Mr. Hugs is at and close the appropriate door. If the player fails to close the correct door in time, the television screen will change to one displaying the words "Game Over". This means that Toy Freddy has been jumpscared and is on his way to end the player's night. At this point, there is no way to stop Toy Freddy, and the outcome of the night will be decided on whether the night ends before or after Toy Freddy decides to jumpscare the player. Toy Freddy's voice lines after death consist of: *''"That's what you get for leaving me hanging!"'' *''"It's not my fault! I have these big plastic fingers and can't press the buttons!"'' *''"Mr. Hugs got me again!"'' *''"If I get jumpscared, YOU get jumpscared!"'' *''"That game was totally rigged!"'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 2 Characters Category:FNAF 3 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Freddy Fazbear variants Category:Toy animatronics